


Un soldado sin nombre

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Un soldado conociendo a un Tarkatano, ¿Qué puede salir mal?
Relationships: Baraka (Mortal Kombat)/Male Reader





	Un soldado sin nombre

El soldado tembló de nervios de anticipación cuando Baraka se le acerco después de la acalorada pelea contra las hordas de Shao Kahn. El ejercito había estado peligrosamente cerca de encontrar uno de los grupos de rapaces que habían regresado de los paramos desolados, pero aun así, un grupo de elite Terrano que la emperatriz les había asignado a los Tarkatanos y el propio Baraka habían expulsado sin revelar la ubicación de aquel pueblo.

Baraka parecía menos emocionado con sus esfuerzos, despotricando sobre como muchos de sus hombres había caído en la pelea por culpa de los humanos que no habían sabido como participar con ellos en la batalla.

Se quedo quieto mientras Baraka se acercaba a el, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que el rey de las siete tribus le diera. A diferencia de sus compañeros, miraba con respeto a Baraka y si era lo correcto, depositaría su vida en las manos del general. La única razón por la que había aceptado la orden de la general Cage de ser enviado al Mundo Exterior como una de las primeras formas para solidificar la alianza entre reinos, fue casi una forma de estar cerca de aquel guerrero que vio en la pelea contra Kronika.

Las ambiciones de todos por querer estar como aliados cercanos no significaban mucho para el, y cuando buscaron mas soldados, se alegro de poder estar cerca de un guerrero tan honorable, servir al lado de Baraka es de los mejores momentos que ha pasado.

—¡Tu! ¡Humano! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–

No sabía como responder, mirando casi inexpresivamente los ojos filosos del Tarkatano. El aura de este irradiaba tal poder y su nariz solo detectaba el aroma a sangre que estaba impregnada en sus garras y antebrazos, al igual que la que decoraba sus fauces. Era tan... Encantador.

—¿Y bien? ¡Tu nombre!– Ordeno.

No tenía un nombre estable debido a que las Fuerzas especiales constantemente le daba uno nuevo al igual que hogares, casi de la misma forma que lo hacen los programas de protección para testigos. Nadie se había molestado en llamarlo por alguno de sus nombres, lo único a lo que recurrían era "soldado" o "tu", por lo que se quedo divagando en su mente en un intento de darle una respuesta a Baraka.

—M-Mi nombre- A-hah-– Espeto el soldado.

El Tarkatano le dio una mirada extrañado y no fue capaz de formular una respuesta.

—Bien, niño.– Fue el único nombre que le dio. —Debo admitir que de entre tus compañeros humanos, tu desempeño peleando contra los soldados de ese falso emperador fue bastante... Bueno.–

—¿General? ¿Usted me vio?– tartamudeo el humano.

El general gorgoteo profundo, soltando gruñidos que al parecer eran una risa.

—Veo todo en el campo de batalla. Tengo que vigilar a mi ejercito y los que me han asignado.–

—Entonces... ¿Mis habilidades realmente lo complacieron?– El humano estaba nervioso, y sentía como sus propias mejillas estaban ardiendo bajo la tela protectora de su casco.

El Tarkatano resoplo al notar los nervios del humano.

—No te enorgullezcas demasiado. Tus técnicas están lejos de ser perfectas, mas si las comparamos con las de un verdadero guerrero. Pero te desempeñaste mejor que este lamentable grupo que se hacen llamar "valientes soldados". Espero grandes cosas de ti y un mejor desempeño, niño. No me decepciones.– El líder de los nómadas se estaba acercando casi amenazadoramente al humano. Poso su mano en el hombro del menor, lo que hizo volver a su estado de nervios, mismo que aumento cuando el ceño del Tarkatano se frunció y escucho como la cuchilla salía de su antebrazo en un movimiento duro que le hizo tener una leve sacudida.—Porque no querrás conocer las consecuencias.

—P-Por supuesto, general... Me honra con sus elogios– tartamudeo.

El rey de las siete tribus bufo ante ese comentario con ligero desdén y se alejo tranquilamente luego de haber guardado su hoja de vuelta en su brazo.

El humano sintió una cálida sensación filtrarse a través de su pecho mientras veía a Baraka adelantarse junto a su horda. Después de tanto, alguien, y ahora especialmente Baraka, había notado su valía en el ejército. No recordaba un momento en el que sintiera tanta conforme consigo mismo y se reunió con sus compañeros sobrevivientes, manteniendo una sonrisa complacida y oculta.

**Author's Note:**

> Personaje sin nombre para que el lector pues ponga el suyo, y porque no se me ocurrió uno.


End file.
